Barney's Adventure Bus (in SagwaandAsh's dream)
''Barney's Adventure Bus''' is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 13, 1994. Plot It's Saturday, and the kids are playing together. Barney becomes a bus driver, and he turns a toy school bus into a real big one. He takes his friends on his adventure bus ride. With some imagination, Barney and all his pals take a trip to different kinds of real places like the castle, a pizzeria, a wild wild west and the circus. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go On An Adventure #Happy Dancin' #Castles So High #The Doors on the Bus #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The People on the Bus #Get Along Little Doggies #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had A Band #The People on the Bus (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *This video marked: **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first home video to have Joe Phillips as a musical director. He would compose the music for some other Season 3 home videos such as Standing Up to Bullies, Barney Songs, and Once Upon a Time, and would later be the main musical director for Seasons 4-last season. *The toy school bus that Carlos was playing with was a "Fisher Price Little People School Bus" with some Little People characters. *The set for "Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria" would later be recycled and remodeled in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *The set for "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Circus" would later have the same name, but it will be later remodeled in [[Barney's Super Singing Circus|''Barney's Super Singing Circus]]. *Just like the ''Barney Songs'' DVD, the subtitles were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release of this video. *The musical arrangement for I Love You was a mix of the "Let's Show Respect" arrangement and the "Barney's Big Surprise" arrangement. It was also used in "Barney's Adventure Bus" and "Barney's Great Adventure". *On November 22, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Video exclusive, ''On The Move with Barney'' (along with ''Round and Round We Go''). *The vocals for Barney and the kids during "I Love You" are the same from the actual "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except Barney's voice was mixed with his Season 3 voice by Bob West, and the kids' vocals are mixed with the Late 1994-1996 Joe Phillips children choir's voices. *Kristen's voice was also heard in "Once Upon a Time". Previews 1994 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card Closing #End Credits 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994) #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney Live! In New York City trailer #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound trailer 2001 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Wake Up Jeff music video #Kipper Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Let's Go to the Zoo teaser trailer #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card Closing #End Credits #Come on Over to Barney's House trailer #Be My Valentine Love Barney trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2004 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Live on Stage trailer #Thomas & Friends: It's Great to Be an Engine trailer #Barney Everyone is Special trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)